


In Cars

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, college age peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 04 - Deep ThroatTony comes back from a business trip and takes Peter for a drive. Peter decides to show Tony how much he's missed him.





	In Cars

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering why my attention span was so horrendous today and I just realised it's because I forgot to take my pills. Oops. I wrote most of this before today thankfully, but some of it I wrote today, so if some of it is a bit shaky it's because my brain isn't working.
> 
> Fun fact. This was initially supposed to be a car sex prompt but I changed it. I didn't feel like it encapsulated the spirit of car sex. Whatever that means.

Peter missed Tony. He'd been away in Australia doing boring business stuff that usually Pepper would but apparently Tony owed her a favour (twenty-hour long plane flight? Not exactly anyone's favourite thing). Peter had actually wanted to come along. Australia sounded like an interesting place to visit. But Peter had his own projects with their own deadlines that couldn't be put on hold.

Now Tony was back - and though Peter was happy that they were spending time together, driving on the open road and talking about nothing in particular, Peter itched for something else. He bit his lip, watching Tony out of the corner of his eye, letting the subtle scent of his cologne wash over him. Not being a teenager anymore hadn't lessened Peter's libido and one of the worst things about dating a man far older than you was realising that their sex drive had fallen through somewhat.

But not completely.

"Hey, can you pull over for a sec?" Peter asked.

Tony briefly turned his head towards Peter before looking back at the round. "Something wrong?"

"Not exactly."

Tony shrugged to himself before parking his car by the curb.

"So what is it?" Tony asked once he parked, giving Peter his full attention.

Undoing his seat belt, Peter shifted so his body faced Tony. He looked up, meeting Tony's eyes directly. 

"I missed you," Peter said softly.

Tony tilted his head slightly, a smile tugging at his lips. "That so?"

Peter bit his lip. He wasn't a hundred percent sure how to broach the subject smoothly. It's not that Peter wasn't used to initiating things, it's just that they were usually somewhere where it wasn't unexpected. Peter swallowed nervously and wet his lips, before leaning in close, hoping Tony would get the hint. He could see the corner of Tony’s lips twitch before they met. They felt soft against Peter's own, but the angle was awkward, and Tony unclasped his own seat belt. Tony's hand came forward to cradle the side of Peter's head, pulling him closer and continuing the kiss, deepening it. Peter hummed contentedly, opening his mouth for Tony and letting his tongue slip in.

Peter felt a little light-headed when they parted, feeling hazy with lust.

"You got me to pull over so we can make out in my car like teenagers?" Tony asked, amusement clear in his tone.

"N-no, I got you to pull over so I could give you a blowjob," Peter said, looking hopefully up at Tony. "I just wanted to ease you into it."

Tony laughed good-naturedly. "Babe, you don't need me to ease into that. Seriously."

"Yeah?" 

Peter's hand moved to Tony’s thigh, settling there for a moment. Slowly he started to unclasp Tony's belt, eyes staying with Tony's except for small moments to check what he was doing. He bit his lip, hoping Tony would find that enticing, as he unzipped Tony's trousers and slipped his hand under the fabric of Tony's underwear to pull out his cock. Peter held it in his hand, looking at it longingly. Stroking it, Peter coaxed it to hardness, unconsciously licking his lips. Peter could feel his own cock stirring to attention just at the sight of it, just at the idea of having it in his mouth, feeling it and tasting it...

Tony craned in, drawing Peter into another kiss. His teeth gently dragged along Peter's bottom lip, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Tony’s cock was growing in Peter's grasp.

Peter pulled away first. He looked down at Tony’s cock, a fierce rush of arousal coursing through his body. 

Peter had missed it - missed every last inch of it. 

He bent down, head above Tony’s lap, and slipped the head of his cock into his mouth. Peter moaned at the familiar taste, the familiar sensation of it against his tongue and his lips. Tony chuckled above him.

"You really missed this, huh?"

Peter hummed in agreement, hand holding down at the end of the shaft. He let his tongue swirl, flicking against the slit, before sliding it further into his mouth. Tony made a contented sigh as Peter started bobbing up and down his length. Peter loved the smooth feeling of Tony’s cock, the way it filled his mouth, and he loved when Tony’s fingers buried themselves in his hair, just as they were now, with gentle half-realised tugs. 

He pulled off Tony’s cock, making an obscene pop. 

"You can guide me, if you want. You know, with your hand," Peter told him, voice coming out a little hoarse.

"You want -"

"Make me choke. If you want," Peter added hastily.

Tony’s hand automatically gripped Peter's hair harder. "Fuck, Pete."

"Will you?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah. Just grab my leg, or pinch me or something if it's too much or you want to stop, okay?"

Peter nodded, mouth going back to Tony’s cock. Gently, Tony guided Peter down, then let Peter's back up, then down again until Peter had a good idea of the rhythm Tony wanted. God, it felt amazing, having his mouth so full of Tony's cock, so consumed by the taste, the smell, the feeling of it. Peter couldn't hold back a moan. He fiercely needed more.

Above him he could hear Tony’s breathing getting shaky, his own low groans slipping past his lips. Peter opened the back of his throat as Tony pushed his head further down, Peter tried to shift his lower half, trying to get friction on his achingly hard cock still trapped in his jeans. Peter's throat spasmed as Tony made him take his cock even further. He'd swallowed down nearly all of it, head nudging at the back of his throat. Peter felt like he was going to burst - from his body resisting, to the fevered state of arousal it put him in.

Tony gently urged Peter to come off his cock completely. A thin strand of saliva broke as Peter drew up him enough to meet Tony's gaze.

"You okay?"

Peter nodded. "More," he said hoarsely. He pressed his lips together, feeling how swollen they were. Tony stared closely.

"I had no idea you were into this. Or into giving blowjobs in cars."

"I'm into you coming down my throat as well," Peter added with a grin.

Tony gave a disbelieving smile, momentarily stunned.

"You like swallowing all my come for me?" he asked, tone dropping and voice darkening.

Peter let out an involuntary whimper, his own cock achingly hard at the idea.

Tony chuckled. "Come on, baby, want to see how deep you can take my cock." 

Peter wet his lips and let Tony guide his mouth over Tony’s cock. This time Peter pushed himself further down, not waiting for Tony, wanting that feeling of fullness, fighting back the resistance his own body made to having Tony down his throat. It felt so good, and by the way Tony was moaning above him, it felt good for him too.

Tony’s grasp on Peter's head was rougher now. He tugged hard, sending jolts straight to Peter's crotch. It was getting harder to think - all he could taste, smell, feel was Tony’s cock, his oxygen supply wasn't doing too good, but Peter didn't want to stop, not until Tony came, not until he could taste it before swallowing it all down.

"Peter, I'm getting close," Tony gasped, now using Peter's mouth at a frantic pace. Peter's eyes began to water, and he was starting to wonder how much he could actually take when Tony’s hand stilled. He grabbed at Peter's hair so hard it stung, but Peter didn't have long to think on that before Tony came. Peter swallowed pulse after pulse of Tony’s warm salty come, pulling away only when he was sure he'd got it all. 

He wiped his mouth and looked up at Tony. His head rested on the back of the headrest, eyes closed and lips parted, still catching his breath. Tony cracked open his eyes. He studied Peter's appearance. The dazed look of post-orgasm bliss changed quickly to concern.

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

Peter wiped his eyes, realising how wet they were. "No, I'm fine," he said with a shaky laugh, surprised at how rasped his voice sounded. "Except I could really do with a handjob? Please?"

"Peter, you can have anything you want after that," Tony said with a warm laugh.

Peter couldn't hold back a smile. He changed the way he was seated, giving Tony room to undo his trousers. Tony slipped Peter's cock from out of the waistband of his boxers. Peter came embarrassingly fast, back arching and keening as he spilled over. He finished with a hushed whimper, a hand clinging onto Tony's arm. Peter released slowly and rested back in his seat.

"I'm thinking we should go on road trips more often," Tony quipped.

Peter laughed weakly, still dazed. "Yeah. Though we don't have to be in a car for me to, uh, deep throat you." He flushed as he said it, feeling oddly self-conscious, considering what they'd just done.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure we can think of one or two other places."

Peter smiled. He was glad Tony was back.


End file.
